


Bądź moim Kevinem

by patusinka



Series: TRIPPING [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	Bądź moim Kevinem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be my Kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587771) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Bobby zadzwonił późno poprzedniej nocy; chodziło o kruczek w planie mającym na celu odzyskanie jego duszy. Plan obejmował wezwanie Crowleya i po prostu zadanie mu cholernego pytania, więc Dean wiedział, gdzie mogło się nie powieść. Jak zresztą zawsze w przypadku demonów.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że on jej nie odda? – zapytał Dean. – Zajęliśmy się Szatanem, koniec sprawy.  
\- To samo powiedziałem – odparł Bobby ze zmęczeniem, nalewając sobie szkockiej na trzy palce.  
\- I tu właśnie nie masz racji – zagadał Crowley. Dean rzucił demonowi ostre spojrzenie. Jakimś cudem ten oślizgły fiut dawał radę wyglądać arogancko nawet w Diabelskiej Pułapce, co Dean uważał za absolutnie nie fair. – Umowa stanowiła, że pan Singer odzyska duszę, gdy Piekło przestanie mnie ścigać. – Crowley rozłożył ręce. U każdego innego ten gest wyrażałby bezradność, u niego wyglądał, jakby się do czegoś łaskawie zniżał. – Widzicie mój kłopot.  
\- Więc demony wciąż cię namierzają? – zapytał Sam.  
Crowley przewrócił oczami.  
\- Tak; to zabawne, że chociaż pomogłem wkopać Tatusia z powrotem do klatki, nadal wisi nade mną list gończy.  
\- Co dokładnie oczekujesz, że zrobimy? – zapytał Dean. Kątem oka zauważył, że Bobby opróżnił szklaneczkę jednym łykiem, co jednoznacznie wskazywało, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź Crowleya. Kolejnym wskaźnikiem był uśmieszek demona.  
\- Jesteście Winchesterami – wyjaśnił Crowley. _ Samo nazwisko jest prawdopodobnie jedną z tych rzeczy, o których demon pomyśli dwukrotnie, zanim wda się w bijatykę.  
Dean szerzej otwarł oczy, gdy przemówił Sam.  
\- Więc co, mamy się bawić w twoich ochroniarzy?  
Crowley zatrzepotał rzęsami jak jakaś pierdolona królowa balu.  
\- Bądźcie moim Kevinem, a ja będę waszą Whitney.  
Dean wykrzywił się.  
\- Pierdolić to.  
Uśmieszek Crowleya sprawił, że Dean miał ochotę walnąć go na odlew.  
\- Zatem pierdolić duszę Bobby‘ego – zareplikował demon. – Jeśli za karę zaciągną mnie z powrotem do czeluści, ona pójdzie ze mną i prawdopodobnie wezmą ją moi koledzy. A wierzcie mi, oni mogą nie mieć moich wspaniałych skrupułów.  
Tak. Dean zdecydowanie miał ochotę wtedy walnąć w coś Crowleyokształtnego. Zaklął i spojrzał na Bobby‘ego. Stary łowca wyglądał jak chory, bez wątpienia na myśl o wciągnięciu Deana i Sama w swoje kłopoty. Dean postanowił przykopać mu za to później – Bobby należał do rodziny; jego kłopoty były ich kłopotami, nieważne, czy ich w to wciągał, czy nie. Ale pomimo to sytuacja była spieprzona na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
Będąc tak blisko stabilizacji, jak teraz, on i Sam nie byli w stanie opiekować się demonem, a co dopiero demonem z taką ilością wrogów na ogonie, jak Crowley. Do diabła, mieszkali w starym domu Stu, pustym, od kiedy Stu okazał się być mniej starym człowiekiem, a bardziej niebiańskim Kreatorem, obok Lisy i Bena. Nie było, kurwa, mowy, żeby Dean miał im to zrobić.  
Już miał nakazać Samowi i Bobby‘emu wycieczkę do kuchni celem narady, kiedy Cas odezwał się pierwszy raz od wejścia do domu. A jeśli Dean z trudem zdołał nie podskoczyć, to nie była to jego przeklęta wina, bo, poważnie? Całe to ukrywanie się w tle nie było dobre.  
\- W twoim rozumowaniu jest błąd – powiedział Cas równie stoicko, jak zwykle i nawet Dean musiał przyznać, że ciężkie spojrzenie, jakim anioł przeszył Crowleya, było naprawdę cholernie imponujące.  
\- Och? – Crowley, jak to miał w zwyczaju, uniósł brew, ale Deana to nie zwiodło. Cała nonszalancja demona była w oczywisty sposób bardziej niż nieco wymuszona. Dean nie mógł chłopa obwiniać. Cas towarzyszył im parokrotnie w trakcie łowów po odwróceniu Apokalipsy i udowodnił, że potrafi być niezłym gnojkiem, jeśli chodziło o pozbywanie się demonów. Ostatni, z którym miał się zmierzyć, wolał skoczyć z drugiego piętra niż mieć do czynienia z Casem i jego podrasowaną potęgą.  
\- Sam i Dean nie są jedynymi istotami zdolnymi cię ochronić – powiedział Cas.  
Dean szerzej otwarł oczy. O DO DIABŁA, nie.  
\- Ty? – zapytał Crowley bez śladu nonszalancji w głosie. – Nie mówisz poważnie.  
\- Popieram – wtrącił się Dean. – Cas, co do diabła?  
Cas przeniósł wzrok z Crowleya na niego i coś w trzewiach Deana szarpnęło się w absolutnie niewłaściwą stronę, gdy cała ta intensywność skierowana została w jego stronę. A niech go pozwą – Cas-gnojek tak na niego działał.  
\- Ja mogę to zrobić – powiedział Cas.  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Wiem, ale nie chcę tego – powiedział. – To niebezpieczne gówno.  
\- Dla ciebie byłoby bardziej niebezpieczne – wykazał Cas i dobra, w porządku – nawet Dean nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał potępiająco.  
\- Gdybym miał zaoferować ci ochronę, miałbym jednak pewne zastrzeżenia – kontynuował Cas, a Dean zobaczył, jak Crowley zmrużył oczy.  
\- Mów – powiedział demon głosem drgającym ostrzegawczo. Spojrzenie Casa stwardniało jeszcze bardziej i chociaż Dean mógłby o tym ułożyć wspaniały kalambur, zamiast tego oparł się o ścianę i zaczął z rozmysłem rozważać coś nieatrakcyjnego.  
\- Zrezygnujesz ze swojego roszczenia do duszy Bobby‘ego Singera – powiedział Cas cicho i pewnie nawet w obliczu parsknięcia Crowleya. – W zamian będę cię chronił przed krzywdą z całych moich sił.  
Crowley skrzywił się pogardliwie.  
\- Z całych twoich sił?  
Dean ujrzał, jak Cas przekrzywił głowę; ten normalnie niewinny gest nie wyglądał już tak niewinnie w połączeniu z nieustępliwym spojrzeniem.  
\- Jestem najpotężniejszym istniejącym aniołem – powiedział. – Moje moce z trudem można uznać za trywialne.  
Taaa, Dean mógł przyznać, że w pewien sposób uwielbiał, jak Cas to zrobił – powiedział o swojej mocy w taki zwyczajny sposób. To nie było przechwalanie się, to po prostu BYŁA prawda.  
Crowley skrzywił się ponownie.  
\- A co, powiedzmy, może mnie powstrzymać przed realizacją pierwotnego planu? – zapytał demon. – Założę się, że bardziej by ci zależało na moim bezpieczeństwie, gdyby dusza zależała bezpośrednio od niego. Co ty na to?  
Wtedy wydarzyło się naraz kilka rzeczy. Cas wyprostował się i zmrużył oczy, po czym zmierzył Crowleya spojrzeniem, które mogło zamrozić Atlantyk. Dean poczuł lekkie dreszcze, bo nawet powietrze w pokoju zdawało się zyskać ciężar, spadając na grupę z niemal dotykalnym trzaskiem mocy.  
\- Powiem to bardzo wyraźnie – powiedział Cas i Dean przełknął ciężko słysząc ten niski warkot. – Możesz albo zaakceptować moje warunki, czyli zrezygnować z roszczeń do duszy i zyskać ochronę, albo – Cas przerwał i, kurwa, Dean niemal spodziewał się w tym momencie piorunów – wydrę ci ją i zostawię twoje szczątki u wrót piekieł, aby tobie pokrewni je znaleźli.  
Dean musiał przyznać, że niemal podziwiał Crowleya za sarkazm w obliczu takiej groźby.  
\- Blefujesz – powiedział demon. Dean niemal się uśmiechnął słysząc wyraźnie zdenerwowanie w jego głosie. – Przy okazji zniszczyłbyś również duszę.  
Dean niemal połknął język, kiedy anioł prześlizgnął oczami na niego i delikatnie uniósł kąciki ust.  
\- Dobrze sobie radzę z odzyskiwaniem ludzkich dusz – powiedział cicho. Dean nawet nie starał się udawać, że jest w stanie oddychać. – Chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem współpracować z demonem – stwierdził Cas wręcz nonszalancko, ponownie spoglądając na Crowleya. – Mogłyby się pojawić… problemy.  
Taaa, teraz Dean się naprawdę szczerzył, bo to? Ta strona Casa? Coś, co należało, kurwa, UWIELBIAĆ. Dean patrzył radośnie, jak Crowley przełknął ciężko, wyglądając, jakby napił się soku z cytryny.  
\- Zatem mamy umowę – stwierdził z niesmakiem demon. Dean zamrugał. Zaraz, co? – Oddam duszę, a ty będziesz chronił mój tyłek i trzymał go z dala od czeluści.  
\- Tak – zgodził się Cas. Dean poczuł, że opadł mu żołądek.  
\- Co? Nie! – przerwał Dean. – Cas, my nie umawiamy się z demonami! - Przez pełne trzy sekundy panowała niezręczna cisza, podczas gdy Crowley uśmiechał się jak cholerny kot z Cheshire. Dean zawarczał. – No dobra, umawiamy – poprawił się – ale spójrz, jak kurewsko dobrze na tym wychodzimy.  
\- Dean…  
\- Nie, Cas, to jest… po prostu nie. Znajdziemy inny sposób.  
\- Dean – wtrącił się Sam, a Dean posłał mu mściwe spojrzenie, ponieważ, kurwa, znał ten ton.  
\- Sammy… – powiedział ostrzegawczo.  
Sam uniósł dłoń, jakby Dean był dzikim zwierzęciem, które trzeba było uspokoić.  
\- Wiesz, że naprawdę nie chcę tego mówić…  
\- Więc NIE MÓW – zawarczał Dean, po czym w zamian otrzymał poirytowane spojrzenie.  
\- Nie chcę tego mówić – powtórzył dobitnie Sam – ale Cas jest tu prawdopodobnie najlepszą opcją. Ty i ja moglibyśmy stawić czoła kilku demonom, ale co z ilością tych, które teraz będą ścigać Crowleya?  
Dean musiał sobie przypomnieć, że kocha swojego brata i że żałowałby, gdyby go walnął w mordę. Prawdopodobnie.  
\- Więc wsadźmy go do magicznego pudełka i zrzućmy do cholernego oceanu albo coś – powiedział.  
\- O nie, to się nie stanie – stwierdził pogardliwie Crowley, a Dean zacisnął pięści czując, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się w dłonie. Cała ta sytuacja była aż nazbyt kurewsko niesprawiedliwa. A dopiero co przetrwali festiwal niebiańskiej potworności…  
\- Dean.  
Dean spojrzał Casowi w oczy i wyczytał w nich przekonanie; to samo przekonanie, które widział za każdym cholernym razem, gdy Cas miał zamiar ustawić się na linii ognia z powodu ich biednych dup. Co, jak sobie ostatnio zaczął uświadamiać, było zdecydowanie cholernie za dużo. Pierdolić to wszystko.  
\- To jest zły pomysł – powiedział Dean wiedząc już, że przegrał.  
\- To najlepsze, co możemy zrobić – powiedział Cas. Świadomość, że anioł ma rację, nie sprawiła, że Dean się jakoś kurewsko lepiej poczuł. Szczególnie po tym, co nadeszło później.  
Crowley odchrząknął.  
\- WIESZ, że umowę trzeba przypieczętować, prawda? – powiedział z wyraźną odrazą w głosie na samą myśl o tym. Ale było to nic w porównaniu z niesmakiem, jaki nagle uderzył Deana.  
\- Oż kurwa mać – zawarczał, patrząc na Casa i mając desperacką nadzieję na jakieś anielskie objawienie dotyczące luk w systemie. Ale usta Casa skrzywiły się tylko, a on sam z namysłem unikał wzroku Deana. – No pięknie, po prostu idealnie.  
Dean nie przestał myśleć; złapał tylko kurtkę z kanapy i jak pijany ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- Dean…  
Dean obrócił się, wymachując palcem w stronę Sama.  
\- Nie – zawarczał. – Może i nie mogę tego zatrzymać, ale prędzej, kurwa, dam się zastrzelić, niż będę na to patrzył.  
Dean nie spojrzał na Casa – nie mógł – gdy wybiegł za drzwi. Jedyną pociechą w tym momencie była butelka Jacka stojąca na szafce przy drzwiach.

 

W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy Sam widywał Deana i Casa przyssanych do siebie zdecydowanie za często, jak dla jego zdrowia psychicznego. Jedną rzeczą było wiedzieć, że brat zapina anioła Pańskiego, a zupełnie czym innym chodzić po domu i znajdywać jednego lub drugiego przyszpilonego do ściany i wręcz masakrowanego językiem. Jeden potworny przypadek obejmował również Casa na kolanach, który to przypadek Sam na całą wieczność relegował do sekcji NIEWIDZIAŁEMKURWA w swoim mózgu.  
To? To było gorsze.  
Nie był to tyle pocałunek, co zderzenie pociągów. Cas nie marnował czasu szarpiąc Crowleya za poły marynarki, a nad głową wręcz migał mu napis „miejmy to z głowy”. To, co nastąpiło, było prawdopodobnie najbardziej niezręcznym i przyprawiającym o traumę rozgniataniem ust, jakie kiedykolwiek widział Sam, a w pięciu różnych szkołach widział niejedno.  
Sam rzucił spojrzenie Bobby‘emu i zorientował się, że łowca się odwrócił, z twarzą równie pełną zgrozy, co jego własna. Ponieważ… Jezu…  
Sam nie wiedział, czy te rzeczy wymagały jakiegoś limitu czasowego, ale niezależnie od wszystkiego Cas i Crowley wiedzieli dokładnie, kiedy to nastąpiło. Sam nie miał pojęcia, kto wykręcił się szybciej, ani kto bardziej wyglądał, jakby właśnie całował się z kiblem. Crowley wydał dźwięk jak wściekły, ranny pies, po czym zrzucił wszelkie pozory manier i splunął pod nogi. Sam nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, za co otrzymał mordercze spojrzenie. Cas poprzestał na gwałtownym szorowaniu ust rękawem, prawdopodobnie z szacunku dla dywanu Bobby‘ego.  
\- Niech to PIEKŁO pochłonie – zaklął Crowley. – Nie wiedziałem, że ktokolwiek mógłby naprawdę smakować POPRAWNOŚCIĄ.  
Cas posłał mu spojrzenie i Sam był nieco zdumiony, że Crowley nie stanął w płomieniach.  
\- Nasza umowa – przypomniał Cas, wcale nie delikatnie.  
Crowley ostatni raz wytarł usta, rzucając Casowi urażone spojrzenie, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Bobby‘ego. Bobby skrzywił się, po czym wyprostował, oczy otwarły się w szoku szerzej. Następnie zsunął się z krzesła przy biurku i zagapił na swoje wciąż funkcjonujące nogi. Ha. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się do Crowleya.  
\- Co? Umiem być miły – powiedział demon z uśmieszkiem. – Uznaj to za gałązkę oliwną – ciągnął, zwracając się do Casa. – Nie będziesz go musiał naprawiać.  
Sam zobaczył, jak Castiel zdawał się taksować Crowleya przez chwilę, zanim skinął głową. Wtedy, po jednym geście Casa, Diabelska Pułapka puściła. Crowley uśmiechnął się po swojemu i wyszedł z niej. Wyraz twarzy nie zagościł na niej zbyt długo. Cas uniósł jedną dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej i demon drgnął z okrzykiem bólu.  
\- Co to, DO DIABŁA, było? – zażądał wyjaśnień Crowley, gdy Cas się wycofał.  
\- Aby chronić twoją „dupę”, muszę być w stanie ją znaleźć – wyjaśnił Cas. Sam bardzo próbował nie chichotać jak jakaś cholerna licealistka, o co zawsze Dean go oskarżał, gdy Cas naśladował akcent Crowleya.  
\- I postanowiłeś nie ostrzegać, bo jesteś cholernym sadystą? – zawarczał Crowley, ręką wciąż ściskając się za pierś.  
Cas ponownie przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Miałeś raczej zadowalający wyraz twarzy.  
Sam nie mógł się nie roześmiać, chociaż próbował. Crowley rzucił mu wredne spojrzenie, a Sam wyszczerzył się najgłupiej, jak potrafił, bo, do licha, chociaż nie bardzo podobała mu się myśl, że Cas będzie w jakikolwiek sposób związany z Crowleyem, widok twarzy demona w tym momencie był zabawny jak cholera.  
\- Lepiej znikaj – podrażnił go Sam. – I nie martw się – anioły nad tobą czuwają.  
Crowley pokazał mu palec, po czym zniknął z trzaskiem.  
I, tak po prostu, było po wszystkim. Dusza Bobby`ego znowu należała do niego, Cas zyskał demonicznego pupilka, a Dean… Dean miał się WKURZYĆ. Sam westchnął łapiąc spojrzenie Casa i odczytując w nim swoje własne myśli.  
\- Ja pójdę – powiedział Sam. Cas zawahał się, po czym pokiwał głową. To, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, sprawiło, że Sam pożałował wcześniejszej decyzji. Mimo iż wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie mieli wyboru, to, cokolwiek się ostatnio działo między Casem i Deanem – cóż, tego nie przewidział. A zraniony na sercu Dean był wrzodem na jego TYŁKU.  
\- Dalej, skrzydlaty – powiedział Bobby, gdy Sam skierował się do drzwi. – Wiszę ci drinka albo dziesięć.

 

Sam nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by znaleźć Deana – jego brat był raczej przewidywalny, a zniszczony wagon kolejowy na zachodnim krańcu parkingu Bobby`ego był jego ulubioną grzędą od czasu dzieciństwa.  
Dean udawał, że nie widzi zbliżającego się Sama; zamiast tego pociągnął z trzymanej w ręku butelki. Która, ku zaskoczeniu Sama, była w większości pełna. Dean Winchester zbyt wkurzony, żeby pić? Sam już raczej by uwierzył, że świnie latają.  
\- Crowley się wyniósł – powiedział Sam, a Dean chrząknął, nie patrząc. Sam zmarszczył się. – Myślę, że Cas się martwi, że mógłbyś mu przywalić.  
Dean nie odpowiedział, biorąc kolejny łyk. I nagle Sam nie miał już sił, by się z tym gównem męczyć dłużej.  
\- Zrobił to dla ciebie, Dean. Przynajmniej, kurwa, udawaj wdzięcznego.  
O tak, to przyciągnęło uwagę Deana.  
\- Wdzięcznego? – zawarczał, patrząc morderczo na Sama. – Mam być wdzięczny, że znowu naraża się dla nas, kiedy…  
Do kurwy nędzy.  
\- On cię KOCHA, Dean – krzyknął Sam. Jego słowa uderzyły Deana niczym cegła. Sam obserwował to wrażenie, patrzył, jak Dean zdaje się nieudolnie grać dalej, a uchwyt palców wokół butelki rozluźnia się. Sam wciągnął powietrze, bo chociaż celem życia Deana było frustrować go, widzieć brata cierpiącego nigdy nie było łatwe. Nawet, jeśli w to cierpienie wpędził się sam.  
\- Wygląda to tak – powiedział Sam, łagodząc swój ton. – Zamierza się o ciebie zatroszczyć; jest gotów rozedrzeć się na strzępy, abyś tylko ty nie ucierpiał; poświęci WSZYSTKO… - Dean przełknął ciężko, po czym Sam podniósł rękę, dając Deanowi coś, na czym mógłby się oprzeć. – Ale to dobrze, bo wiesz co? Zrobiłbyś to samo. Jesteśmy Winchesterami – nie uznajemy półśrodków.  
Następny oddech Dean wciągnął z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, kiwając głową.  
\- Nie… Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić.  
Sam mógł stwierdzić, że te słowa wiele go kosztowały. Nawet w swoich najlepszych chwilach Dean nie był zbyt wylewny – dla niego emocje miały nuklearną siłę rażenia, a że teraz mówił w taki sposób… Sama aż serce zabolało, gdy zobaczył, jak załamany jest jego brat. A wszystko dlatego, że ktoś troszczył się o niego wystarczająco, aby współzawodniczyć z nim w składaniu siebie w ofierze.  
Jezu…  
Sam zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił wzrok; zwieszone ramiona Deana niemal go zabijały… I… o szlag. Oczywiście Cas gapił się na niego, stojąc ledwo sześć stóp za Deanem. Sam mógł poświadczyć, że Cas miał imponująco pokerową twarz, ale teraz? Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dokładny był z całym tym „rozdzieraniem się na strzępy”.  
I, całkiem nagle, Sam wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
\- Dean, czy ty go kochasz?  
Sam nie wiedział, kto znieruchomiał po tym pytaniu bardziej – Dean czy Cas.  
Dean zdawał się walczyć ze sobą przez chwilę.  
\- Ja… KURWA…  
W innych okolicznościach Sam byłby się wyszczerzył, ponieważ, jeśli chodziło o odpowiedzi na emocjonalne deklaracje, Dean był tak blisko potwierdzenia, jak – w swojej emocjonalnie upośledzonej chwale – kiedykolwiek miał być. Cas też musiał to sobie uświadomić, ponieważ nagle jego oczy otwarły się szerzej, a coś głupio cudownego w nich zamigotało. Sam był najlepszym bratem w całym jebanym wszechświecie.  
\- Więc reszta się nie liczy – kontynuował Sam. – Dean, przez całe życie się kimś zajmowałeś; nie zabije cię, jeśli dla odmiany ktoś zajmie się tobą.  
\- Cóż, to może zabić JEGO – powiedział Dean, a Sam wyczytał w tym oświadczeniu strach równie wyraźnie, jak gdyby był wypisany długimi na milę, neonowymi literami.  
Sam ścisnął Deana za ramię.  
\- Największy anielski gnojek we wszechświecie, pamiętasz? – Dean parsknął. – Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja postawiłbym na Casa. – Dean jakby nieco oklapł i Sam wiedział, że nieco rozumu przedarło się przez Wielki Mur Winchestera. Nie wszystko – bo, do diabła, Dean wciąż był Deanem; ale prawdopodobnie wystarczająco. Sam poczuł, jak drgają mu usta. – Szczególnie, że zdaje się ćwiczyć swoje umiejętności ninja.  
Dean spojrzał w górę, marszcząc się w swój CO JEST KURWA, SAM? sposób, dopóki Sam nie skinął głową na Casa. Wicher świadomości, jaki przebiegł twarz Deana, zanim się odwrócił, sprawił, że Sam parsknął.  
\- I to jest moja wskazówka – powiedział, odpychając się od wagonu, gdy Dean i Cas skleili się wzrokiem. Poważnie, najlepszy możliwy brat.

 

Dean otwarł usta aby powiedzieć coś w rodzaju „jak długo, kurwa, tam stałeś?”, ale zamiast tego wyszło z nich krótkie „Ach…”  
Cas podszedł bliżej, cały był żarem i niebieskimi oczami i Dean nie zdziwił się, gdy pewny chwyt zamknął się na jego dłoni wciąż trzymającej butelkę, bo najwyraźniej jebanym fetyszem Casa były Deanowe drinki. Co się oczywiście zmieniło, kiedy Cas uniósł butelkę do ust, pociągnął i – jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem – dosłownie, kurwa, wypłukał usta whisky.  
Śmiech Deana rozległ się głośno w ciszy nocnej.  
\- Aż tak dobrze?  
Cas rzucił mu mizerne spojrzenie, po czym wypluł whisky.  
\- Czy wiesz, jak smakują zgnilizna i zło? – zapytał. Dean pokręcił głową, częściowo rozbawiony tym, że myśl o całujących się Casie i Crowleyu nagle okazała się mieć w sobie tyle komizmu, który łączył się z obrzydzeniem nadal odczuwanym, od kiedy wybiegł z domu. Cas skrzywił się. – Ja wiem.  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Zabawne; myślałbym raczej, że będzie smakował jak dupek.  
Sekundę później Dean zarejestrował, co powiedział; jednocześnie jedna z brwi Casa podniosła się niemal do linii włosów.  
\- Sukinsyn, nie miałem na myśli… - jeden z kącików ust Castiela uniósł się jakby w grymasie i oto nagle Dean szczerzył się, mocno i szeroko, bo, Jezu, czym, kurwa, było jego życie? – Ty zboczony popaprańcu! – oskarżył. – Co z ciebie za anioł?  
Cas lekko przekrzywił głowę – Dean prędzej by umarł, niż przyznał się, że to lubi – po czym podszedł jeszcze bliżej, zajmując całą przestrzeń osobistą Deana, jakby tam było jego miejsce.  
\- Jestem aniołem – powiedział, zaciskając pięści na kurtce Deana i podciągając się bliżej. - Największym anielskim gnojkiem we wszechświecie.  
Dean poczuł, jak słowa ocierają się o jego usta, ale to znaczenie ukryte za nimi uderzyło go najmocniej.  
NIE STRACISZ MNIE.  
Kiedy Cas wślizgnął się Deanowi do ust, smakował pewnością.


End file.
